


Kon-El必须死

by TimothyWithConner



Series: That One Cliche High School Au [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: Tim似乎爱上了新转校生，Kon-El，但Jason确信那个男孩有问题。作为Dick的男朋友，他承担起保护小Timmy安全的责任。或者说，这次Jason依然没有吸取教训，像段子里的Lady Gaga那样下了一个夸张的结论。





	Kon-El必须死

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kon-El Must Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043001) by [BehindTheRobinsMask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask). 



i. 

Dick的脸上带着满足的微笑，仰面躺着，仍然哼着歌全身沉浸在欢愉之中。大学生活并不轻松，而在结束了所有刁钻的课程之后，他真正需要的是一个充满爱和抱抱的周末，这是Jason非常乐意提供的。

Dick想在去清理之前再温存一下，于是他转向他的男朋友，却发觉他只是在盯着天花板陷入了沉思。“一切都还好吧？”他用胳膊肘撑着自己问道。

“嗯，我只是在想Tim。”Jason回答道，而Dick只是盯着他看。

考虑到他们的恋情是怎样开始的，Dick一直知道Jason和他曾经约会过的任何人都不一样。尽管他是毋庸置疑的最贴心最棒的男朋友，他还是有一个喜欢胡思乱想的坏毛病，这让他在错误的时间说了错误的话。就像是他刚才所说的那样，在他们做爱之后他提起了Dick的弟弟。因此不管杂技小子想要沉浸在什么样的余韵之中，现在都已经逝去了。

看到Jason回答得多么认真，Dick张开嘴想说些什么，但还是摇了摇头，向浴室走去。他只是没什么精力处理接下来会发生的事情。

 

“Jason，为什么那块阴谋论白板又回来了？我还以为你把它扔了。”

“它自己跑回来的？”

 

准确地来说Jason Todd认为他现在处于人生巅峰只是一种轻描淡写。这是他人生之中第一次，所有事情都如他所愿。他拿着全额奖学金进入了哥谭大学，文学系的老师们很喜欢他，而他最近还和世界上最漂亮的男人同居了。

当Dick第一次同意与Jason约会，可以肯定地说这位歌手很害怕，毕竟在他们开始这段恋情之前，他就已经搞砸了一次。但不知为什么，事情发展得如此顺利，以至于他见到了Dick的家人们，而他们都似乎很喜欢他。不像是其他人，他们不会因为Jason的身世、他说脏话或者他皮肤上的纹身而评判他。他们唯一关心的是Jason能不能好好对待Dick。

如果让Jason从中选一个最喜欢的，毫无疑问是Alfred。当这位老人将自己介绍为Wayne家族的管家，Jason觉得他更像是一位诙谐幽默、足以让喜剧演员羞愧的祖父。除此之外，他和Dick的弟弟Tim相处得最好。他们两个非常地亲密，以至于不怎么愿意和别人分享心事的Tim会对Jason诉说自己的学校生活。他很高兴看到少年愿意告诉Jason任何事情。

而其中的一次对话让Jason现在进退两难，关于一个叫做Kon-El的人。

这个新来的孩子是从有点遥远的国家转到Tim的班级上来的。带着这个新人四处转转就成了Tim肩上的责任，而在这个过程中，两个男孩迅速成为了好朋友。即使事情发展的很顺利，事情却很显然变得严重了。Tim有了一种心动的感觉，而他很确定Kon-El也在和他调情。唯一的问题就是Kon-El似乎和每个人都调情。

Jason知道他的本质。他是个花花公子，出来玩弄别人情感的。而且因为他的行为伤害了Tim，这场复仇才变得有意义了。

“那些是我弟弟的照片吗？”

“呃……”

“不！我不想知道！只要别搞砸了。”

“这我没法保证。”

 

ii. 

Dick愉快地舒了一口气，喝了一口他点的热巧克力，感觉到一周所积攒的压力都能忘掉了。这一次，他终于有了一个空闲的周末，而不是被作业压得喘不过气来。而且Jason也非常贴心地带他去一家新的咖啡馆约会。虽然离他们住的地方有点远但这次外出还是值得的。

至少，本来应该是值得的。

Dick注意到他的男朋友似乎被手机分散了注意力，眼睛还时不时地盯着入口。他不知道发生了什么，直到门开了。

“哦，你他妈一定是在耍我！”当Tim和他的朋友Kon一起走进来的时候，他喃喃自语。Dick看向他的男朋友，只能眼睁睁地看着Jason窃笑着，将一份菜单支在他的面前这样他就能藏在它后面了。“你最好给我一个好一点的解释。”

“……一个巧合？”

“Jason Peter Todd我发誓——”

“好了，好了，没必要说中间名，天啊！”Jason放下了菜单，目光扫过Tim坐着的地方，“我只是想照看Timmy。”

Dick看上去一点也不吃惊，“通过监视他？”

“准确来说，这不是监视……”

“Jason。”

“好吧，好！但那个叫Kon的男孩不是个好人，Dickie。我只是不想让Tim受伤。”

“你确定你没有妄下结论吗？”Dick问道，想起了Jason另一个坏习惯。

“我非常肯定这一点，大概……75%地肯定。”Jason回答道，而这时候他看到了什么他不想看到的东西，嘴唇弯了下去。Kon刚刚伸手去刷掉Tim脸颊上的什么东西，他手指停留的时间太长了。“我99%地肯定了。”

Dick揉了揉自己的鼻梁，叹了口气，弹了弹他的男朋友的额头。他厌倦他的恶作剧了：“你得欠我一次。”

这个歌手的脸上立即露出了一个灿烂的笑容，他俯下身子亲了亲他的男朋友：“我带你出去吃一顿浪漫的晚餐怎么样？”

“没有家人，没有跟踪行动？”

“没有家人，没有跟踪行动。”Jason保证，而Dick露出微笑，接受了下一个轻柔的吻。

是的，Jason有时候是个傻瓜，但他也是Dick的傻瓜，什么也改变不了这一点。

 

iii.

Tim依靠在他的储物柜上盯着手机，叹了口气删掉了Jason的短信。他真的不相信这位年长者关于Kon的结论，因为Kon是个好人。善良，聪明，而且体贴。这个男孩骨子里真的不是个坏人。他不可能是个花花公子的，是吧？

就在这时，Tim看到Kon大摇大摆地走进大厅，脸上挂着自信的微笑。他的墨镜从鼻梁上滑了下来，眼睛对着经过的女孩抛了个媚眼。这下她们脸红了。任何其他人做这样的事都会显得特别古怪，但Kon不会。他走路和微笑的样子让他自己看上去像一个该死的希腊神明。当一个自如的微笑在他脸上展现，啦啦队长咯咯笑了起来。Tim意识到Jason也许根本没错。

 

“那些自认不需要我的帮助的人最后全都爬回来找我了。”

“那是一条粉色羽毛围巾吗？”

 

Tim盯着那块Jason制作的铺满他没见过的自己照片的精致展板。他想问它们是怎么来的，但看到Dick摇了摇头，Tim还是忍住了。现在，他很喜欢他哥哥的男朋友，也觉得他很酷。他不想让照片破坏掉这些印象。

“所以你真的认为这会起作用吗？”Tim问道，不确定Jason的计划会奏效。

Jason懒洋洋地笑了笑，在沙发上伸了个懒腰：“对你哥哥就起作用了。”

“等等，什么？”

“什么？我可没有暗示我对Dick有没有干过同样的事情。”

“呃，嗯。”

“我没有。”

“不反驳你的话。”

“闭嘴，Timothy。”

 

“我带着晚饭回来啦。”

“Dick，我意识到我真的是一个邪恶的犯罪大师。如果我犯罪的话，人们会在我的力量面前颤抖。”

“呃，嗯。不管怎样，我给你带了炸鸡块。”

“噢噢噢恐龙形状的那种吗？”

 

iv. 

当Jason在Tim的衣柜里翻找的时候，Dick忍住了打哈欠。这是一个糟糕的周一，但这一次上天对他还不错。今天，Dick有两节课取消了。他想睡一整天，但他的男朋友另有计划。在清晨把他叫起来之后，Jason声称有紧急情况，开车把他们两个送到了Wayne庄园。

显然，Tim需要再去学校之前改头换面。上帝，Dick的体内可没有足够的咖啡因来应付这件事。

“噢，老天，你就没有好看点的衣服吗？”Jason问道，又扔出了一件T恤。

Tim没有回答，只是看了Dick一眼。但杂技小子什么也没有说。当他的男朋友陷入某种情景之后，他已经学会了不去质疑他也不去妨碍他。

“这挺困难的，但我想我们可以做得到。现在，Tim，去换衣服。”Jason拍了拍手，露出一个微笑而Dick真的为他的弟弟感到难过。

 

在换了三套衣服之后，Tim坐在镜子前面，看着Jason整理他的头发。这时候，家里最小的孩子Damian也凑了过来，穿戴整齐地坐在一旁在他的画册上涂鸦，过会就要去上学了。

大多数的情况下，小儿子对Tim的生活并不感兴趣，但因为Dick在这里而且Damian对他的白痴男朋友在干些什么挺好奇的，所以他整个早上都安静地看着这个傻瓜打扮Tim。

“Grayson，这次排练的目的是什么？”Damian问道，抬头看着他的哥哥，但他只是耸耸肩。

“老实说，小D，我也不知道。”

Damian想张嘴再问些什么，想知道为什么他哥哥会纵容Todd做他想做的事情，而这个男人拍着手宣布Tim已经准备好了。他慢慢地转过年轻人坐着的椅子，等待着大家的反应。

“呃……”Dick皱着眉头，想找出一个既能表达他的想法又不至于打击到Jason的词，但Damian开口了。

“你只是摘掉了Drake的眼镜，这并不意味着他就变好看了。你的‘改头换面’还差得远呢，Todd。”他说着，然后走出了房间。

 

“你真的以为摘掉Tim的眼镜就能让别人上钩吗？”

“有用的！在所有电影里！”

“还好你长得可爱我才不嫌弃你，Jay。”

 

v. 

Tim像往常一样靠在他的储物柜上，但这次不同以往的是，他浑身上下洋溢着自信，对着路过的每一个人得意地笑着。然而实际上，他的心怦怦直跳。他想做的只有专心致志地玩手机，不和任何人有任何眼神交流。但Jason给了一个计划，Tim打算将它坚持到底，也许吧。

“嘿，Tim！”当Kon走近他的朋友的时候，他和他打招呼。但这次Tim并没有向他轻轻挥着手并露出一个害羞的微笑，而是笑着全身上下地打量了他一次，让对方意识到了有什么非常不对劲的地方。

“嘿帅哥，”Tim说道，心里都在哭了，“你最近怎么样呀，靓仔？”他应该同时用两个昵称吗？他的声音听起来很怪？Tim确信他的声音听起来很奇怪，哦天哪。

“呃……你今天有点不一样。”Kon说道，没有给Tim他想要的反应。

“好的那种不一样？”

“就是很不一样的不一样。”

可恶的Jason！还有他那愚蠢的计划根本行不通。

“我只是觉得一点小小的改变并不会有什么坏处，你知道的？”

“当然，也许吧。如果你想为某个自命不凡的混蛋改变，我又有什么什么资格阻止你呢？”

就在那时，Tim意识到他搞砸了。现在，他的脸上涨得红彤彤的。在惊恐和沉默之下，他面对着Kon向后退，打算逃跑。“呃……呃……我只是……我晚一点再找你。”话音未落，他就竭尽全力逃走了。

他能听到Kon喊着他的名字，但是Tim没有停下来，他尴尬得快要死了。

 

“Dick，你男朋友的计划没奏效。”

“噢，Timmy，我很抱歉。放学之后一起去吃华夫饼？”

“好吧。”

“爱你，Timmy。”

“也爱你。”

 

午休的时候Tim躲在看台下面，希望Kon不会发现他在这里。每次下课，那个男孩都来找他，给他不断地发信息，但是Tim还没准备去面对他。他认为自己永远不会准备好接下来的谈话了。也许把这件事情当做不存在更好。

Tim知道他搞砸了。当他开始对Kon有超乎友情的感觉之后他就搞砸了。这个男孩长得如此好看，Tim配不上他。他怎么还会认为自己有机会呢？为什么他会认为Kon真的被他吸引了甚至是在对他示好呢？

Tim拿出了手机，想着Dick能不能把他偷偷带出学校。突然，他听到了脚步声。抬头一看，他看到Kon低头盯着他。他皱着眉，眼睛里都是愤怒的情感。

“我发觉你的手机能用。”他用低沉的嗓音说着，把Tim逼到角落所以他就没办法逃跑了、

“喔，这个……你看……我……”Tim吞吞吐吐地说不出什么东西，而Kon靠得更近了。

“你为什么要躲着我？”

“我没有。”他摇着头。

“所以我英语课之后想和你说话的时候你没有逃跑？”

“我真的要去上厕所。”

“每节课下课？”Kon挑起眉毛，抱着双臂问着。

“我憋不住？”Tim说道，但对方并不买账。

Kon叹了一口气，揉了揉他的眼睛，眨眼间愤怒就从他的眼神里消失了，取而代之的是心碎。Tim只想让他的朋友快乐，而不是让他伤心，但他不知道怎么做。他解释这个事情只会失去Kon这个朋友。

“Tim，到底是怎么了？我到底做了些什么让你这么讨厌我？和你在早上的时候用那些举动抗拒我的原因有关吗？”

“什么？哦，不，不！”Tim摇着头。他最不希望看到的就是Kon胡思乱想些糟糕的事情。“我不是故意要去这么做的，我发誓。我不想……我真的不想让你伤心。”

“那么到底发生什么了？对我说实话，求你了。”Kon恳求道。

Tim咬着他的下唇，叹了口气点了点头。即使这可能让Kon在此之后都恨他了，但这也比伤害这个把自己视作朋友的男孩好。

“我之前表现得那么古怪，是因为……我喜欢你……”Tim小声地说着，低头盯着地面等着Kon的拒绝。

然而，拒绝的话语却没有出现，因为Kon紧紧地抱住了他，如此之紧以至于Tim觉得他要窒息了。“我也喜欢你！如果我知道那是什么奇怪的美式求爱仪式，我会……更积极地回应你。”

“什么？等等……你喜欢我？”Tim问道，更加困惑了。

这不可能。

“没错！自从我见到你之后我都在和你调情！”

“你和谁都调情！”

“不是那种和你调情的调情！”

“这有什么区别吗？”

“……有区别？”

“没有！”

Kon立刻用手捧着Tim的脸颊，温柔地对他笑了：“好吧，那我很抱歉让你误会了，但我真的很喜欢你，Timothy。比任何其他人都要喜欢。你这么聪明、有魅力、有趣而且非常非常可爱。我真的很想找机会约你出去。”

Tim的脸上也露出了微笑，他点着头：“好吧。”他小声地说。

“现在，我可以亲你吗？”

“可以，请吧。”

 

“今天你学到了什么，Jay？”

“不能妄下结论。”

“好孩子。”

 

vii.

Dick一屁股坐在沙发上，憋着一个哈欠。说真的，主修刑事司法比他想象中的要难。他拿出手机，翻着短信想再多看几条Tim发来的信息。在约会了一段时间之后，Tim今天终于见到了Kon的家人。他还拉上了Damian。Kon有个和Dami差不多年纪的弟弟准备转入他的班级。

“嘿，你在看什么？”Jason坐在Dick身旁问道，把他拉近怀里。

“Tim给我发了一些Damian和Kon的弟弟Jon的照片，”Dick回答道，笑着把手机递给了Jason，“Tim说Jon完全被Damian迷住了。”

“他现在？”Jason诡异地说。

不。噢，不不！

“Jon太他妈像他哥哥了。”

“Jason！他才十三岁！”

“花花公子的毛病可是不分年龄的，Dickie！我认真的！”

“还好你长得好看，Jay。真的太好了。”

“嘿！”

-END


End file.
